Vehicle seating features that provide for increased vehicle storage capacity and rear seat accessibility are beneficial for a variety of reasons, including allowing vehicle sizes to be reduced while maintaining interior vehicle storage and seating capacity. Vehicle seating assemblies are configured to fold and collapse to a variety of configurations.